humans and darkness
by awesomedawesome
Summary: this is my form of how the rrbz met the ppgz, they got hit with darklight, they fight against it, and kaoru falls for a certain green boy skator.


ppgz and rrbz i do not own the ppgz or related charaters

mojo's pov

i have gotten a canaster from proffesor unitonium and im is going to use it and my dna to create monsters. i put the canisters the machine and some of my dna.

suddenly there was and explosion and and i believed i saw three lights come out of my house.

normal pov

the three lights landed in three different spots, lets go to the closest one first. there was a boy with blood red eyes, orange hair, a backwards hat, and with skate

shoes on, along with a red jacket, with black pants. he was coming out of the candy store and he was eating candy veeeerrrrrryyyy fast. when he stop to look at a black

light coming twards him fast he tried running but to no avail. the black light hitted him and only darkness surrounded him. and in the darkness his cloths were

transforming. his hat became black and red, he had a black coat on with red outlines, he had black pants, and a red shirt. when the darkness around him dussapeared, he

said "very soon,i will destroy and conquer this world." then he collapsed and then darkness flew through his entire body and his cloths came back.

dark light number 2

well there was a skator in the skate park, skating beyond great. he stopped to just go home until he saw a massive dark light coming twards him. he ran so fast that he

could probally beat a cheeta, but unfourtentoinly, the dark light hitted him and he did the same transformation as the other one except, he had green outlines, no hat,

a green shirt, and when the darkness dissapeared, he said "i will become the strongest fighter in the world,even if it's in this body." then collapsed and the darkness

flew through his entire body and his cloths became normal again.

dark light number 3!

well a boy was just playing in the park with some animals. when he stopped to see a black light. he tried to run but was paralyzed with fear, so, the black light hit

him and he had the same transformation as the other two except, no hats, blue shirt, and blue out lines, and he had a octupus toy wrapped around his arm with it's

tentacles. when the darkness around him disapeared he said "im going to boom boom and BOOOOOOM!" then he collapsed and the darkness went through his entire body.

buttercups pov

"girls we just found a signal of dark light, except, it dissapeared as quickly as it came." said the proffesor. "but how can that be?" said momoko. "well i guess it

could be concealing itself in a human body, possibly somhow hibernating." said the proffesor. "thats freaky." i said. just then there was a huge beeping noise from the

computer in the lab. the proffesor turned it on and we saw mojo recking the place. "it looks like hes searching for somthing." said my friend momoko. "well in any case

you have to got out there and stop him from wrecking the city. we transformed and went out to kick mojo's but.

butch/kaoka's pov

i woke up to feel...evil. i know right, weird, but i just have the urge to do evil. "

" i feel like somthing wants to come out of my body and destroy me, suddenly i saw a dark aura arouns me and i was

frighten, am i turning into a monster like the ones the ppgz fight? all i know is that i can't hols it in anylonger. "

!"

i screamed at the top of my lungs. the last thing i can remember is me being swallowed by the darkness and hearing the words "nighty night butchie boy." i then

collapsed and i think i felt myself...changing i woke up to see that i couldn't control my body or what i was even saying! i then somehow flew like the ppgz into

the center of the city and i saw the ppgz fighting mojo jojo and i think i smiled and i raised my hand twards mojo and a huge blast cameout of it. mojo's robot blew

up and went twards the sky saying "i'll get my revenge ppgz!" the ppgz just looked at me shocked to see another super human but then quickly went into fighting

position and blossom asked "how do you control your darkness so well that you helped us beat mojo?" i just stare at them with a smirk until buttercup said "answere the

question!" whatever force controlling my body said "you really think this kid is controlling me? you are complete idiots if thats what you believe,i only helped you so

i can fight you myself! they just looked at me shocked. i then tried to fight back with all my strength and my body fell to the ground on my knees and holding my head.

i then tried to say "please...stop...me before...i destroy...you! 

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! i then said "you don't even get it do you kaoka, i am stronger than you or anyone you hope to keep alive! im better than anyone and that

includes your precious ppgz! hahahahahahahahahaha!"then buttercup tried ramming me into the wall but before she even got close the force in my body raised my hand and

i shot buttercup with a energy blast. she rolled to the ground in such pain, i didn't want to hurt them, they were always so nice even in the face of danger, i don't

want to hurt them. i stopped my body with my full power that i had and told blossom and bubbles "destroy me please! just destroy me before i hurt anuone else!"

A/N and i don't know how to use spellcheck, please review and maybe there will be another chapter. 


End file.
